Rubbery and Smooth
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Alvida joins Luffy's crew at Logue Town. How far will they go together? You decide. Challenge story.


**After thinking it over, I've decided to do a fanfiction challenge inspired by SpyralHax of FFN's short-lived story, Alvida Loves Luffy? A Woman With Smooth Skin. I know there are some stories that have Alvida join the Straw Hats, but none on FFN that features her and Luffy as a pairing in the character box, even when it's a harem that includes her. I know that she isn't exactly a lovely woman without her Smooth-Smooth Fruit, that her personality can be unpleasant at times, and that her affection for Luffy can be considered unusual in a real world sense, but I think with the right elements, she could be a good ally and lover to him no different than what Hancock could be, and therefore, I don't believe she deserves much bashing. I actually would like to share two scenarios that I imagine would've led to her allying with him in canon in the Summit War Saga and another that fits a Marine Luffy pathway, in my opinion.**

 **Option 1: When Ace is hanging around the Buggy and Alvida Alliance, she learns about his ties to Luffy, thus, when she learns Ace is imprisoned and the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, she decides to find some way to get into Impel Down to "officially" rescue her partner in crime, Buggy (which could be part of the reason), but to largely to rescue Ace as a way to get into Luffy's good graces should he turn out alright, or at least apologize to him, if he's really gone. If she and the circus act can't get far into the Calm Belt on their own, I can imagine them "surrendering themselves" when they are close to Momonga's ship, so they could get into Impel Down quicker.**

 **Option 2: After the Battle of Marineford and reuniting with Buggy, she coerces him to help her find Luffy at Amazon Lily at some point which I think would lead to some interesting encounters with Hancock, Luffy, and others. I actually planned to write something about that, but I didn't know how far I could take it as a challenge which is why I'm leaving it here as a freebie idea.**

 **Option 3: Assuming she found the Smooth-Smooth Fruit before meeting Luffy and saved it for a good occasion in canon, I can imagine that during a possible quiet moment with Coby, she decides that the pirate life is too hectic and largely unrewarding for her, and collaborates with a blackmailed Coby to join the Marines with her Smooth-Smooth form to get stronger and famous which could lead to them meeting a Marine Luffy, and while on his ship/s, the two struggle to keep the fact that they were once pirates on the low-low.**

 **Now then, aside from the requirement that I'd like for Alvida to at least be Luffy's main love interest in this, I have a few more guidelines and a disclaimer I'd like to share.**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[RAS]**

 **Rubbery and Smooth**

 **[RAS]**

'Didn't expect all this to happen.' Luffy thought in a mix of worry and surprise at his situation then.

It was nice seeing Gold Roger's execution site, but the clown-faced buffoon, his crew, and the shocking beauty that used to be a walking whale had him caught and about to die. On one hand, Luffy didn't mind death so long as he knew he did well in becoming King of the Pirates, but he also didn't want to let his crew down as well. It was a situation he preferred to get out of with all his heart. Which is why, when Buggy asked him if he had any last words, Luffy looked back to Alvida, who was frowning at the ground heavily.

"Hey, Alvida!" He called out to the crewless Pirate Captain, who blushed when she saw Luffy stare at her intently with a wide smile. "Can I ask you one to three questions?"

"What?!" Buggy yelled in anger at being ignored and got even angrier when Alvida shushed him in favor of answering Luffy's questions.

"I'm listening, lover boy." Alvida said with an entertaining smile of her own.

"Okay, Alvida, aside from forcing a friend of mine into your crew and treating him badly, what other bad things have you done as a pirate?" Asked Luffy, happy that she was willing to listen as he himself was determined to focus on her answers.

Alvida looked a bit surprised that he wanted to know about her old crimes, but answered regardless. "I have stolen valuables as any other pirate would do, I've killed some people here and there, but only when they are capable of defending themselves, and I've held the actual defenseless people for ransom."

Luffy nodded and then gave his second question. "What dreams inspire you?"

Alvida smiled broadly at that. "I want to surpass the legendary pirate women, Charlotte Linlin of the Four Emperors and Boa Hancock of the Seven Warlords, as both a successful pirate and a beautiful woman in my own right." She then blushed and spoke seductively. "If you get out of this, I also would love to have you as my lover."

The civilian crowd and Buggy Pirates looked on in shock and disappointment. "Are you kidding me?!"

Now realizing the full depths of what she meant by making Luffy "hers", he was shocked and actually blushing. Willing himself to get past it, he brought back his smile and asked the final question. "How about you join my crew as I set sail to become the King of the Pirates?"

Alvida gasped in shock. She had been dragged along into Buggy's silly grudge fest and trying to convince herself she was still a captain in her own right to the point she hadn't thought of simply asking Luffy to join his crew. Smiling back knowingly, she stood at attention to him and asked. "What are your orders, Captain Luffy?"

"What?!" Buggy yelled outrageously.

"Get me out of here." Replied Luffy with a wide grin.

Taking her club, Alvida whacked away the Buggy Pirates and got Luffy off the platform just before a surprise lightning strike brought it aflame.

The two pirates starred wide-eyed at that.

"Well, that was unexpected." Commented Alvida as Luffy nodded. Pushing the moment aside, Alvida then asked with a smile. "So where can we find your ship, Luffy?"

"You mean our ship, Alvida?" Luffy replied with a smile that fit with his tone that told she was his official crewmate right then.

Noticing the group of Marines running towards them, Luffy held Alvida as if she were a bride on her wedding day and told her. "I run to the ship, you swing Marines with your club, okay?"

She grinned viciously. "Let's do it."

The two then ran off straight to the Going Merry and whatever adventure that would come their way.

 **[RAS]**

 **A bit short, I know, but I hoped it did set the point across. Assuming you'd want to separate the Straw Hat Pirates like in canon, I honestly think that Alvida and any other additional crewmates should go with the crewmate they are the closest to, or at least who's skills and personality they match with. I'm in favor of Alvida going to Amazon Lily with Luffy, considering their relationship and how much I'd like to see her interact with Hancock as a rival and perhaps friend, but I'm okay with something different. Just let me know if I get any takers, and I hope you don't mind, SpyralHax.**


End file.
